


Le catene dell'amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chains, F/F, Light Bondage, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Minako usasse le sue catene in maniera 'fantasiosa' con Makoto?





	Le catene dell'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 10° P0rnfest!  
> prompt: Sailor Jupiter/SailorV; catena dell'amore di Venere.

Le catene dell'amore

“Questo _bento_ lo hai fatto tu?” chiese Minako. Si sedette al tavolo e si avvicinò il contenitore di metallo aperto che era appoggiato su di esso.

Makoto annuì, facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda castana. Minako augurò buon appetito in giapponese, aprì delle bacchette e le utilizzò per prendere un polipetto. Se lo portò alla bocca e lo ingoiò intero, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Buonissimo. Per chi l’avevi preparato?” domandò.

“L’avevo fatto per un ragazzo bellissimo” ammise Kino. Si avvicinò alla finestra e appoggiò la schiena sulla parete della cucina.

“Non dirmi che ti sei innamorata di nuovo!” si lamentò Aino.

“Così sembra che m’innamoro ogni volta che vedo un ragazzo” borbottò Makoto, le braccia incrociate al petto prosperoso. Minako inarcò un sopracciglio biondo.

“E come mai non ha voluto mangiare le squisitezze che gli hai cucinato?” s’informò. Makoto sospirò e abbassò il capo, corrugando la fronte.

“Un gattino era rimasto intrappolato sotto una macchina. L’ho sollevata per fare scappare il micetto e lui è scappato urlando. Alle volte mi sento Hulk” raccontò. Minako un involtino d’uovo alle labbra con le bacchette.

“Come altezza e forza ci siamo” ammise, leccandosi le labbra piene.

“Ti diverti a deridere il mio dolore?” chiese Makoto. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide. Minako appoggiò le bacchette sul tavolo.

“Scusa. Non volevo. Semplicemente io non capisco. Sei una bella ragazza, alta e gentile. Il fatto che tu sia forte al massimo è un vantaggio” ribatté.

“Un vantaggio per cosa? Io voglio solo essere amata e nessuno lo fa” si lamentò Makoto. Sciolse le braccia e si massaggiò il petto.

“Io sono un’esperta dell’amore. Hai dimenticato? Sailor Venus” disse Minako, indicandosi con la mano dalle dita affusolate. “E come tale ti dico che forse dovresti smettere di correre dietro ai ragazzi che non ti apprezzano. Cercati qualcuno che ti possa apprezzare”.

“Visto che sei tanto esperta. Conosci un modo che mi possa far passare per la dama indifesa da far salvare dal principe, nonostante la mia forza erculea?” domandò. Minako si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, alzò il braccio davanti a sé e l’energia le fece sollevare capelli e vestiti. Si trasformò in Sailor Venus. Makoto sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

“Hai sentito una minaccia?” domandò. Strinse con la mano l’oggetto per trasformarsi, facendo sbiancare le sue nocche.

“Catena dell’amore di venere!” urlò Sailor V. La catena avvolse Makoto che lanciò uno strillo.

“Sei impazzita?!” gridò. Venus avanzò verso di lei, ondeggiando i fianchi. La gonnellina ondeggiava scoprendo le gambe rosee e lisce, i capelli biondi le fluttuavano intorno al viso.

“Non fai parte del regno delle tenebre. Perciò non ti farà alcun male” la rassicurò. 

“Ora spiegami che diamine ti è saltato in mente?” si lamentò Makoto, dimenandosi. I cuori d’oro emanavano un bagliore aranciato che illuminava tutto il suo corpo.

“Volevi sentirti una principessa in pericolo. Ora lo sei. La domanda è… vuoi davvero essere salvata da un principe quando puoi avere qualcuno che ti ami?” la interrogò Sailor Venus. Si sfilò il fiocco rosso che aveva tra i capelli e lo lasciò cadere per terra. Lasciò cadere la gonnellina a pieghe arancione e si tolse anche la camicetta bianca, simile a quella della divisa scolastica. Rimase ignuda, solo coperta dai lunghi capelli dorati.

“Tu mi ami?” domandò Makoto, avvampando. La catena si ridusse con degli scintillii rossi e le legò solo i polsi, liberandole il resto del corpo.

“E mi offro a te” disse Venus. Alzò il mento e socchiuse le labbra piene. Makoto la raggiunse e la strinse tra le braccia, sfiorando le braccia dell’altra con le proprie.

“Non volevo giocare con i tuoi sentimenti. Lo sai che non scherzerei mai con i sogni di una ragazza innamorata” sussurrò. Venus le sollevò la gonna verde-acqua e le accarezzò la gamba. Makoto arrossì. 

“Sei sicura?” domandò Sailor V. Makoto si piegò in avanti e la baciò ripetutamente, premendo con forza le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altra. Minako fece scivolare la lingua nella bocca dell’altra, intrecciando le loro lingue. Le sfilò la maglietta verde scuro e le accarezzò i seni con entrambe le mani. Makoto gorgogliò di piacere, socchiudendo le gambe, i capezzoli le divennero turgidi sotto le dita della bionda.

Sailor Venus staccò le sue labbra da quella dell’altra e fletté le gambe, si piegò e le baciò il basso ventre. Scese con la lingua fino all’inguine dell’altra, inumidendole la pelle. Makoto avvampò e strinse entrambi i pugni, voltando lo sguardo. Venus le tolse le mani dai seni, con una le prese la mano. Makoto aprì la mano, sfiorando la catena intorno ai polsi, e Minako intrecciò le sue dita a quelle dell’altra. Con l’altra mano la penetrò con l’indice. Le iridi di Makoto divennero liquide e la castana si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Gorgogliò quando Venus fece entrare anche il medio. Minako sentì l’altra giovane diventare umida ed iniziò a muovere le dita su e giù. I gemiti di piacere di Makoto risuonarono in tutto l’appartamento.

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
Scritta per il 10° P0rnfest!  
prompt: Sailor Jupiter/SailorV; catena dell'amore di Venere.  
  


Le catene dell'amore

“Questo _bento_ lo hai fatto tu?” chiese Minako. Si sedette al tavolo e si avvicinò il contenitore di metallo aperto che era appoggiato su di esso.

Makoto annuì, facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda castana. Minako augurò buon appetito in giapponese, aprì delle bacchette e le utilizzò per prendere un polipetto. Se lo portò alla bocca e lo ingoiò intero, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Buonissimo. Per chi l’avevi preparato?” domandò.

“L’avevo fatto per un ragazzo bellissimo” ammise Kino. Si avvicinò alla finestra e appoggiò la schiena sulla parete della cucina.

“Non dirmi che ti sei innamorata di nuovo!” si lamentò Aino.

“Così sembra che m’innamoro ogni volta che vedo un ragazzo” borbottò Makoto, le braccia incrociate al petto prosperoso. Minako inarcò un sopracciglio biondo.

“E come mai non ha voluto mangiare le squisitezze che gli hai cucinato?” s’informò. Makoto sospirò e abbassò il capo, corrugando la fronte.

“Un gattino era rimasto intrappolato sotto una macchina. L’ho sollevata per fare scappare il micetto e lui è scappato urlando. Alle volte mi sento Hulk” raccontò. Minako un involtino d’uovo alle labbra con le bacchette.

“Come altezza e forza ci siamo” ammise, leccandosi le labbra piene.

“Ti diverti a deridere il mio dolore?” chiese Makoto. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide. Minako appoggiò le bacchette sul tavolo.

“Scusa. Non volevo. Semplicemente io non capisco. Sei una bella ragazza, alta e gentile. Il fatto che tu sia forte al massimo è un vantaggio” ribatté.

“Un vantaggio per cosa? Io voglio solo essere amata e nessuno lo fa” si lamentò Makoto. Sciolse le braccia e si massaggiò il petto.

“Io sono un’esperta dell’amore. Hai dimenticato? Sailor Venus” disse Minako, indicandosi con la mano dalle dita affusolate. “E come tale ti dico che forse dovresti smettere di correre dietro ai ragazzi che non ti apprezzano. Cercati qualcuno che ti possa apprezzare”.

“Visto che sei tanto esperta. Conosci un modo che mi possa far passare per la dama indifesa da far salvare dal principe, nonostante la mia forza erculea?” domandò. Minako si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, alzò il braccio davanti a sé e l’energia le fece sollevare capelli e vestiti. Si trasformò in Sailor Venus. Makoto sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

“Hai sentito una minaccia?” domandò. Strinse con la mano l’oggetto per trasformarsi, facendo sbiancare le sue nocche.

“Catena dell’amore di venere!” urlò Sailor V. La catena avvolse Makoto che lanciò uno strillò.

“Sei impazzita?!” gridò. Venus avanzò verso di lei, ondeggiando i fianchi. La gonnellina ondeggiava scoprendo le gambe rosee e lisce, i capelli biondi le fluttuava intorno al viso.

“Non fai parte del regno delle tenebre. Perciò non ti farà alcun male” la rassicurò. 

“Ora spiegami che diamine ti è saltato in mente?” si lamentò Makoto, dimenandosi. I cuori d’oro emanavano un bagliore aranciato che illuminava tutto il suo corpo.

“Volevi sentirti una principessa in pericolo. Ora lo sei. La domanda è… vuoi davvero essere salvata da un principe quando puoi avere qualcuno che ti ami?” la interrogò Sailor Venus. Si sfilò il fiocco rosso che aveva tra i capelli e lo lasciò cadere per terra. Lasciò cadere la gonnellina a pieghe arancione e si tolse anche la camicetta bianca, simile a quella della divisa scolastica. Rimase ignuda, solo coperta dai lunghi capelli dorati.

“Tu mi ami?” domandò Makoto, avvampando. La catena si ridusse con degli scintillii rossi e le legò solo i polsi, liberandole il resto del corpo.

“E mi offro a te” disse Venus. Alzò il mento e socchiuse le labbra piene. Makoto la raggiunse e la strinse tra le braccia, sfiorando le braccia dell’altra con le proprie.

“Non volevo giocare con i tuoi sentimenti. Lo sai che non scherzerei mai con i sogni di una ragazza innamorata” sussurrò. Venus le sollevò la gonna verde-acqua e le accarezzò la gamba. Makoto arrossì. 

“Sei sicura?” domandò Sailor V. Makoto si piegò in avanti e la baciò ripetutamente, premendo con forza le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altra. Minako fece scivolare la lingua nella bocca dell’altra, intrecciando le loro lingue. Le sfilò la maglietta verde scuro e le accarezzò i seni con entrambe le mani. Makoto gorgogliò di piacere, socchiudendo le gambe, i capezzoli le divennero turgidi sotto le dita della bionda.

Sailor Venus staccò le sue labbra da quella dell’altra e fletté le gambe, si piegò e le baciò il basso ventre. Scese con la lingua fino all’inguine dell’altra, inumidendole la pelle. Makoto avvampò e strinse entrambi i pugni, voltando lo sguardo. Venus le tolse le mani dai seni, con una le prese la mano. Makoto aprì la mano, sfiorando la catena intorno ai polsi, e Minako intrecciò le sue dita a quelle dell’altra. Con l’altra mano la penetrò con l’indice. Le iridi di Makoto divennero liquide e la castana si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Gorgogliò quando Venus fece entrare anche il medio. Minako sentì l’altra giovane diventare umida ed iniziò a muovere le dita su e giù. I gemiti di piacere di Makoto risuonarono in tutto l’appartamento.

 


End file.
